Study Session With A RowdyRuff
by ConformityisNonsense
Summary: To be honest, Buttercup had no idea when she had begun to rely on a Rowdy Ruff Boy to get her rocks off, but whatever. (Brickercup Oneshot)


**AN:** My first PPG story!

This is rated T, but these is a little M-Rated implied stuff throughout. So, I warned you.

Please give feedback, all criticism is welcome!

Thanks

* * *

Buttercup was frustrated. Sexually, at least. She had been sitting here for the last two hours, reviewing for an upcoming test. Well, at least that's what she was supposed to be doing. Instead, she had been watching her boyfriend.

Currently sitting on the couch opposite her, and with his face twisted up in concentration, he looked deviously handsome. His orange hair was pulled back in his signature ponytail, and his red cap was facing backwards. This whole 'look hot while I'm studying' thing was driving the raven-haired Puff mad.

The session was Brick's idea. Even though he could ace all of these classes with his eyes closed, Brick was devoted to learning more. He strives for perfection. It was the complete opposite for Buttercup. She already knew how to read and write, and she valued street smarts over book ones. To her, school was just something adults make you go to in order to prevent you from fucking up the town. Complete waste of time.

To be honest, Buttercup had no idea when she had begun to rely on a Rowdy Ruff Boy to get her rocks off, but whatever.

When Brick and Buttercup met, they hated each other. Each cared about something that the other didn't, and they couldn't be any more different. Now, the same things that made them despise each other makes their love grow stronger.

In the beginning, their relationship was...complicated. Neither of them were too keen on the 'dating', as they both viewed it to be a giant waste of time, energy, and money. In fact, that's what they bonded over first. Making fun of couples with their heads so far up each others asses that both Brick and Buttercup wondered how they breathed.

Then came the tutoring. You see, Buttercup was failing Math, a subject that Brick excelled at. Math was no doubt the teen's least favorite subject. There were so many exceptions, and nothing made sense to her. Brick loved solving complicated questions that when done right, could never be wrong. Math was not a subject of opinion, it was one of fact. 2+2 will always equal 4.

Tutoring was, a struggle, to say the least. Buttercup was unmotivated, and for the first couple of sessions, they spent it arguing. Brick would use witty and calculated comebacks, while Buttercup used impulsive and destructive ones. They clashed in every way possible. It was beautiful. They had spent so much time arguing with their counterparts who think the same way they do.

To argue with their opposite was like a breath of fresh air. Buttercup relied on that air. Brick did too.

A couple months after the tutoring sessions had been going on, Brick and Buttercup got closer. Bubbles and Blossom noticed that Brick would start coming to the house, instead of them going to the library. After finding Brick closer to Buttercup in her room than appropriate for sworn enemies, they questioned Buttercup. The teen shrugged them off with her normal attitude, and the girls continued on with their lives.

It became a constant stress for Buttercup, having to sneak around her sisters in order to meet up with Brick. They watched her like a hawk. Brick's brothers let him go wherever he wanted, usually letting him go with a quick jab. It was a year before they even found out. Brick and Buttercup had been making out in her room while her sisters were out.

Turns out, Blossom had forgotten something. So, when they burst into the shared bedroom, their mouths fell open in shock, With a quick goodbye, Brick had flown out the window. Leaving her to face Leader Girl's wrath.

Blossom had blown up, as expected. Pacing back and forth in the bedroom, she gave Buttercup lecture after lecture. Bubbles sat idly by. Finally running out of air, Blossom had stormed out.

After a couple weeks of not talking to her sister or Brick, they finally recoiled. With a 'be careful' and a hug, Blossom had excepted her sisters feelings. Brick told her that his brothers didn't really give a shit, and only told him "just don't knock the ButterBitch up."

So, now here they were. Sitting here, enjoying each others company while getting work done. Buttercup was still frustrated. She wanted contact with him, craved it. To have him lose his focus and control was Buttercup's goal in their relationship.

Now, what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't do her part? Standing up, and walking over to her boyfriend of 3 years, Buttercup snatched the book out of his hands. Looking up at her in shock, Brick quickly spoke.

"What the hell, BC, I was reading that!"

Buttercup waved the book back and forth, like a owner dangling a treat in front of a dog. Brick's demeanor changed when he realized that she was purposefully annoying him.

"Give it back."

"No."

" .Back." Brick's voice was low, and his crimson eyes were blazing with irritation. Buttercup felt like jumping for joy. This was her Brick. Tossing the book aside, she straddled him. He was still fuming, but he didn't reject her.

Instead, he placed his large hands on her hips.

Buttercup was done playing around now. She was never one for foreplay.

"Do me."

"What?"

"Do me, screw me, fuck me. Whatever you want to call it. on the desk, in the chairs, on the couch. I'm a woman of options."

Brick's eyes widened, and then her smirked. She hated it, yet loved it at the same time.

"Sorry, babe, no can do. I have that test to study for, you know that. After that task it completed, however..."

"I don't give two shits about that fucking test. Mrs. McBitch can take that test and shove it up her ass."

"What broad and colorful language you have there."

"Oh, get off your bedazzled and embroidered fucking high horse, Brick for Brains." Brick's eyes once again narrowed dangerously.

"You know better than to insult my intelligence, Buttercup."

Oh, yes she does.

"What are you going to do, punish me?"

Brick was weighing his options. Either way, he had to choose.

And honestly, he completely forgot about the book that was thrown across the room, laying untouched. Buttercup did, too.


End file.
